Almas Malditas
by jean ramirez
Summary: ¿alguna vez han escuchado "predestinados"? pues esta pareja ha sufrido incontables veces, solo para poder amarse...


**Hola! se me ha quedado pegado eso de los especiales de terror, así que ¡Les traje un one-shot de terror! **

**espero que les sea grato :) **

**PD: espero su opinión mediante un par Reviews**

* * *

><p>Mirando las circunstancias en las que estaba, mi vida había dado un gran giro…<p>

Pero me había enamorado locamente, pero esto ya estaba predestinado…

Él con su pelo irresistiblemente amarillo, con sus atrapadores ojos azules, con unas cejas tupidas, con una cara bien remarcada hacia la masculinidad, con una nariz simétrica, con unos labios juguetones y medianos con un color casi rosa bajo, con unas extrañas, antes extrañas, pero encantadores rayas alrededor de sus mejillas y aunque la historia de nuestro amor resulta un poco extraña, más para mí, y dolorosa, llena de sacrificios y malas decisiones, diría que no me atrevería a cambiarla, claro si todavía siguiéramos con vida y no perdidos en lo que podría decirse ¿El infierno? Y maldecidos por una fuerza que nos mata cada 10 años, o para ser más exactos, cada vez que nos enamoramos.

Todo empezó en una noche lluviosa de octubre, ¿o atardecer? No lo sé estaba demasiado nublado como para ver con claridad cuando caía esa lluvia torrencial que nunca creerás que se acabe, en la que parece que el cielo gris caerá sobre ti, caminaba sobre la acera de una de las calles de donde habitaba, arriesgándome en el entorno en el cual estaba, solo llevaba la sudadera de siempre, gris con lila, es el suéter que usaba cuando eran los meses de frio, tenía el gorro puesto, pero, de nada servía, pues la lluvia era demasiado fuerte como para no empaparme y el viento no me ayudaba mucho, era raramente helado, tan frío que me castañeaban los dientes y que la ropa se me pegaba como chicle al cuerpo.

Como seguir caminando no era lógico, y no volver a mi casa también, pero haber perdido las dichosas llaves no era el acto más listo de toda mi vida, decidí ir a un lugar para resguardarme de lo que parecía ser un diluvio, esa quizás fue la peor de las decisiones que pude haber tomado ese día, o puede que la mejor, depende de las circunstancias y consecuencias que se vean involucradas en los diferentes puntos de vista.

El clima era muy desfavorable para los comerciantes de ese lugar, por lo cual la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados temporalmente, era raro ver uno abierto en estas fechas, aunque en la mayoría del mundo, en estos días los centros comerciales estaban atiborrados de gente, casi toda alistándose para Halloween y día de muertos, comprando maquillajes baratos, disfraces a un alto precio, o la despensa para el altar a sus respectivos difuntos.

Entre cruces y vueltas por las calles, me topé con la bendición de mi vida, ¡Un local abierto! Al fin me resguardaría de la fuerte lluvia, la tienda o local, para mi mala suerte, era una discoteca, que estaba completamente vacía, o habitada por fantasmas, la música era de lo peor, el sistema de audio no estaba muy sincronizado con la pantalla que estaba enfrente la cual mostraba un vídeo, al que no le di mucha importancia, tampoco a las luces pero era fácil darse cuenta de que no servían del todo.

Entonces ¿Qué importaba como era el lugar pensándolo bien? Lo único que quería era estar a salvo de la lluvia, y del próximo resfriado que sin duda me vendría el siguiente día, me percaté de que aún seguía enfrente y como si importara, en un giro de noventa grados, ¡Allí estaba él! La persona que me conduciría a mi muerte con su pelo desordenado color amarillo, que aún viéndolo de espaldas era guapo, como siempre, me sonrojé a tal grado que parecía que me moría de calor en lugar de frío, no sé cómo ni por qué, pero como si mi mirada fuera un imán el volteo completamente desprevenido, como suele ser él, fue cuando observé sus hermosos ojos azules por primera vez, eran bellísimos, parecía que emanaban luz propia, también fue la primera vez que veía sus extrañas marcas alrededor de la mejilla, y… extrañamente me pareció guapísimo, aunque se tratase de un completo extraño en una discoteca de cuarta en la que planeaba resguardarme del clima.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acercármele a coquetear como cualquier chica? ¿O quedarme allí… observándolo? La respuesta era obvia, era demasiado tímida como para coquetearle, y demasiado miedosa como para clavarle la mirada… Un momento, él ya la había clavado en mí… si… me estaba perforando en ella, como si pudiera ver dentro de mí, y adivinar lo que estaba pensando y sentir como mi corazón latía a toda velocidad con tan sólo el leve roce de su mirada, como si eso fuera posible, se bajó del banco en el que estaba, y se acercó, primero decidido, después disminuyó la velocidad, como si dudara, hasta que…

¡Tonta! Él paso al lado de mí, y no se detuvo, si no que salió, aun cuando estaba lloviendo a cantaros en el exterior ¿Cómo habría pensado en que se fijaría en mí? Sentí un choque eléctrico, pero no nos habíamos tocado si quiera, o ese choque podría haber sido por dos cosas, la primera era que estaba fascinada con el que hasta el pensar que él estaba cerca de mi causara electricidad en mi cuerpo o por la estúpida maldición de la que gozaba mi apellido.

Los Hyugas, la clásica historia de amor y maldiciones, tan trillada, pero a la vez tan distinta, tan llena de secretos que hasta yo misma dudaba de su verdad.

Mi apellido, en si significa hacia el sol o eso significaba hasta que fue totalmente corrompido, según la leyenda que me contaban cuando era pequeña, era que, hacía ya mucho tiempo, existió una hermosa mujer, con apellido Hyuga, a la cual se le podría llamar como la hija de la luna por su tez tan pálida como esta misma, ella tenía los ojos increíblemente azules, y un cabello rojo intenso, era cortejada por la mayoría de los hombres del pueblo, era digna de usar finos vestidos de ceda, joyas carísimas y los adornos más hermosos de la tierra, pero esta, no era interesada ni nada por el estilo, era amable, recatada y sincera, aunque atrevida algunas veces.

Mientras regresaba a su casa después de un día de deambular por las calles, vio a una persona peculiar, era un hombre, el más guapo de todos los que había visto, con unos ojos increíblemente azules como los de ella, y pelo rubio, aquel era tan guapo, que por primera vez se había puesto nerviosa con una persona.

Dudándolo, se le acercó, lo miró, y ambos como suele suceder se enamoraron mutuamente, fue un amor a primera vista.

Se conocieron más que cualquier persona del mundo podría, se amaron tan intensamente, fueron tan felices juntos…

Pero, el rencor llego…

Pronto todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad se enteraron de que la gran señorita Hyuga seria desposada por un hombre con un apellido "Uzumaki" pues solo el apellido era lo que se había difundido.

Y… cuando se acercaba el gran día, una tragedia sucedió, la casa del muchacho ardió en llamas, varias personas dijeron haber visto a una chica con pelo rosa salir de allí minutos antes del incendio, pero los intentos de encontrarla fueron en vano, no existía ninguna mujer con dicha característica, además era posible que solo se tratará de una simple visita afortunada por salvarse del incendio.

Cuando la señorita Hyuga vio las llamas salir de la casa de su prometido, se adentró en ella, aun con el vestido de bodas puesto, corrió entre las llamas, y este poco a poco se fue haciendo negro, una vez que encontró a su amado, lloró, pero era el dolor más fuerte del mundo, vio su cuerpo con quemaduras leves, trató de sacarlo a rastras, pero los intentos eran tontos, no podía hacerlo en tacones, tampoco sin ellos, pues el piso estaba demasiado caliente y ella no tenía mucha fuerza…

Entonces hizo lo único que tenía al alcance por la desesperación, dijo unas extrañas palabras, estas eran especiales debido a su apellido, solo había algo que les permitía traer a alguien caído de nuevo a la vida, pero costaba un gran sacrificio, era diferente con todos, y ella el costo era perder toda su belleza… Y… ¿su vida?

Pero lo que no pensó era que quizás esas palabras, podían hacer que el alma de su amado se perdiera para siempre…

Cuando revivió a su amado, su hermoso pelo rojo, se tornó de un color azul oscuro, para que nadie la volteara a ver, ya no resaltaría en los colores opacos, sus bellos ojos se hicieron blancos, para que no viera a nadie más que a su amado y para que a nadie le atrajera.

Él también cambio…

Sin saber por qué a este le salieron marcas extrañas en las mejillas, y poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, pero estos no eran los de él si no que parecían los de un felino, y estaban de un color rojizo, empezó a emanar algo de color anaranjado por todo el cuerpo, que pronto le desgarró la piel y se hizo rojo, debido a que se revolvía con su sangre.

También se le pegó a ella, pero tuvo un efecto diferente, la rodeó, hizo que las llamas se le pegaran al cuerpo, mientras que a él lo desgarraba vivo…

Nadie más supo que paso con ellos, pues minutos después el techo se derrumbó bajo ellos… dejando sus almas condenadas a repetir la tragedia…

Desde entonces se dice que cada diez años, la pareja vuelve de las sombras hacia donde se fueron, solo para poder encontrarse en vida…

Podría ser que él sea Uzumaki y que también le hayan contado la historia de su apellido, o que simplemente que, estaba paranoica

¿lo seguiría?

Pero el caso era que tenía 2 opciones, una:

Era seguirlo y… conocerlo.

Y la otra:

Era dejarlo ir y solo recordar aquel momento como cualquier otro.

Entonces como si él lo pensara mejor, regresó empapado, me ofreció la mano y me dijo:

─ ¡Hola! Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki me llamo ─ ¡!

Pero tenía un brillo rojizo detrás de sus ojos…


End file.
